That time he carried me back
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Three times Connor carried Hank and one time, Hank carried him back. Based on a series of very well made drawings I saw in Twitter. I volunteered to write some fanfiction based on them because it was hoped for. The cover image is made by @agikun on Twitter, go and check them out if you want to!


The Lieutenant and I didn't have the easiest start as partners. My name is Connor, I'm a CyberLife RK-series prototype, model RK800, serial #313 248 317. I was designed to investigate deviant androids and deal with them, as well as assist the Detroit City Police Department. Lieutenant Anderson on the other hand.. I was assigned to assist him in cases involving androids. But he didn't think too highly of my kind due to some unpleasant past experiences, I believed at the time. But despite his hate towards androids we kept working together. He wasn't afraid to say that I was harassing him and following him around like a poodle.

One day I arrived at his house after not being able to find him at Jimmy's Bar. A new case had just come to my attention. After finding Hank.. Lieutenant Anderson collapsed on the floor I broke the window and went in. Then I met with his dog, Sumo. That marked the first real time I had his back, and as time went on, we started spending some more time together, on and off mission. I would occasionally carry him back home from the bar when he was way too intoxicated for his own good. He would basically rest against my back as we walked down the street and into a then quiet park which had a view of the coastal area. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in his right hand, while his other hand was loosely wrapped around my neck and resting against my chest. I was giving him a piggyback ride. He kept saying how he was going to throw up soon if I didn't let him down. I cooperated and let him down to sit on a bench.

More time passed and due to our work we saw each other every day, working together solving the ever increasing deviant cases. One day, working on yet another case, I saved his life by gunning down an armed deviant. I wanted to catch it alive, but Hank's life was more important. He was my partner, after all.

Then came that one day. That one case. Another dangerous deviant. We arrived at the scene together, but I knew that Hank wasn't still feeling too good after drinking quite heavily last night, and so I volunteered to scope the place out while he took a breather. He absolutely, sharply denied me from doing such a thing, but I assured him that I would be alright.  
"I always accomplish my mission, Hank. I will be alright",  
I said and went on my way against his orders. I found the deviant, hiding in a coop built for android chickens. None were present at the time, only him. The rather strong-looking android. Not exactly heavily built, that would have been the wrong way to describe it. He just was all synthetic muscle, and much taller than I am. I didn't detect him carrying any firearms and so believed that I would be able to handle him. First I did try reasoning with him, hoping that I would be able to achieve success without any casualties, be it android or human. The deviant stood up. He was growing unstable and my words did not seem to be able to calm him the way I had hoped. As I spoke to him, his stress level continued to rise. And then.. he attacked. Using only his bare hands, nothing else. I wasn't an incompetent fighter and could move fast and with little effort, but I had little chance in besting him. Blow after blow hit their target. Forehead, chest, whatever he could hit. My face, and my clothes, were soon stained with blue. I did my best countering his blows, but they were not good enough. I wasn't good enough. And as I grabbed his strong arm, he took me by the throat. And he squeezed, hard. As I tried to resist, to stop him, he made his next sudden move and violently tore off a lower part of my right arm, soon repeating this action and tearing off my right leg, too, causing me to fall down on the hard floor. And then.. I could do nothing but watch as he bolted, ran for his life.  
"Hank.."

I tried calling for my partner, while laying helplessly on the floor, trying to slowly crawl forward using my remaining arm. It was hard.

"Hank, I need help!"

I called out to him again, hoping that he would hear it. And not too long after that I could sense the ground shaking just a little as he ran towards my location with heavy steps, fueled by worry as well as slight anger. Typical Hank. And as he entered and saw me laying helplessly on the floor, the first thing that came from his mouth was:

"Jesus, Connor!"

And then he ran to me and lifted me up, on his arms with no effort at all. As he held me, I almost carefully let my head rest against his own, slumped against his human body. A blue streak traveled from my forehead right across my face, all the way over my cheek and continuing down to the side of my neck.

"Lieutenant.. You should go.."

I said to him, unwilling to move my head and just rest it against his familiar, safe frame. Hank wasn't going to have any of it.  
"Shut up and stay still, Connor! You think I'm gonna leave you like this?"  
he asked with a gruff voice filled with worry. The same kind of worry he surely had felt before in his life, too. And then he started walking out of the chicken coop which was empty, apart from my arm and leg which now lay abandoned on the floor, and the drops of blue coloring the ground around them.  
"I'm going to get you out of here and you'll be alright in no time. You hear me, Connor? Son, you'll be okay",  
he reassured, holding me tighter in his arms.  
"Don't you dare give up on me, now. Not after you've first come into my life and turned it all upside down and back again! I'm going to take you home and we'll.. we'll fix you right up."  
I didn't respond, but I recognised and made notice of every word he said. The common belief is that androids don't feel pain or anything, but when I was there, carried by Hank, I felt something. I felt safe. And so I continued to rest my head against my savior, the only true father figure I'd ever had. Hank wasn't my creator, but he'd saved me the way no one else would be able to. I owed my life to him. My remaining arm was wrapped around his neck, and as he walked away, still holding me, he remarked:  
"Jesus! You are very heavy!"

Three times I had carried Hank and now, one time he carried me back.


End file.
